


mash potato mountain

by gridgore



Series: the hannibal studies [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Food, Gen, Writing Exercise, its just random hannibal musings thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gridgore/pseuds/gridgore
Summary: this is more of the ‘i don’t wanna make a tumblr just to post these’ random hannibal paragraphs i knock out after thinking about a line when i’m showering . just a fun thing to help me write more
Series: the hannibal studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118327
Kudos: 1





	mash potato mountain

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of the ‘i don’t wanna make a tumblr just to post these’ random hannibal paragraphs i knock out after thinking about a line when i’m showering . just a fun thing to help me write more

This cannibal eats the way a bored child does.

Pushes around his food on the plate, nudging his fork into different meats with varying interest, picking the parts he likes best to chew as he watches over his laid out meal. Is satisfied before the meal is done, but emboldened by creativity, arranges the food items he does not want. Perhaps he orders them in size, from big to small, carrots in formation like soldiers in line. Or sticks a stray toothpick into sweetcorn, threading them onto the needle one by one until he’s fashioned a miniature version of the corn on the cob he’d picked apart. Or does he pile up all his unwanted food, as tall as he can get? A mound of mashed potato fashioned into a volcano, with flowing gravy and fleeing peas, rolling down and away from the lava? 

That’s what Will thinks as he looks at the corpse, incomplete and posed, decorated and garlanded with nearby objects. Mash potato mountain.


End file.
